Spread the Word
Post #1 July 10 Alright. I'm really freaking out right now, but I've calmed myself down for a bit to write this. I'm going to tell you what happened to me, and my situation now. I live in a small suburb in Litchfield Park, Arizona. This, this... thing is at my house. I'm inside my closet now, writing this so you can spread the word and warn others. My power is out, but my Wi-Fi hotspot is still on. I know it would probably be easier to make a video, but I'm sorry that I'm old fashion or something, I don't give a fuck. I'm warning you now, it's here. If you get any calls from any unknown numbers, do not, DO NOT answer the phone. That's what happened to me. I got a call maybe a week ago by an unknown number. At the time, I had thought, you know, no big deal right? Happens all the time. I had answered the phone. "Hello?" A woman's voice called back, "Hello. Who am I speaking to?" "This is Daniel." I was sure if they knew me, they would recognize the name. The reply I got chilled me more than anything in my life. If I was reading a story or watching a movie or some shit, I wouldn't have been scared. But, this shit was real. The voice was a woman's but like a, an animal growling or something. It came from deep in its throat, a very unnerving growl. It said, "Oh, wrong number." The scariest part of this was their was something behind it. A little, sadistic sort of joy, like the speaker had some sick-ass smile on its face. This really creeped me out chj; Sorry, I heard something that freaked me out. I think it's in here. I'm going to hurry up because I don't know how much time I have. Over the last week, I got more and more calls from unknown call. Call after call, it left messages, asking me questions, like where do you live, what do you do, or other weird stuff. It had a cockiness to its voice, a joy as if it were toying with me. I just think it mightnofavb'go nipM{ bgtyu h Oh god! It's here I'm out of time please please SPREAD THE WORD SPREAD THE WORD IT'S HERE IT'S HERE I'm as good as gone spread the word SPREAD THE WORD. Post #2 July 15 Hey. I should probably introduce myself. I'm a friend of Daniel's. I haven't seen or heard from him in a few days. I hadn't really worried. I thought he was just being an introvert. I stopped by his house today, and I couldn't find him. I looked around his house, and I found his laptop still logged into this page. I read the post he made, and I'm getting concerned. I haven't heard from him at all, and this scared the hell out of me. I'm going to look for him, try to get in contact. I'm really getting worried. I'll post more updates as I get them. If any one could help me at all, that would be appreciated. Thanks Category:Diary/Journal Category:Monsters Category:Disappearances